R.O.B. vs War Machine (Nintendo vs Marvel) Season 2 Episode 5
R.O.B. vs War Machine One Minute Melee Season 2 Episode 5 (Nintendo vs Marvel) R.O.B. vs War Machine is the upcoming 5th episode of Season 2 by ZombieSlayer23. ' ' R.O.B stared at the distance. Beautiful. Then he looked up at the sky and saw someone flying. “Huh? That man has some pretty suspicious moves…” thought R.O.B. R.O.B flew in the air right in front of War Machine. “Hey. What are you doing.” said R.O.B. “I am afraid I can’t tell you that.” said War Machine. “Tell me or die.” said Rob. “I said I can’t tell you.” said War Machine. “Die it is.” said Rob. “Look what I am hiding is a good cause.” said War Machine. R.O.B. said nothing. “Ugh let’s get this over with.” said War Machine. ' ' NOBODY BLINK!!!!! ' ' FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' 60… ' ' War Machine flew in the air and kicked R.O.B. in the face. War then grabbed Rob by the head and smashed him to the ground. Rob quickly got up and started firing lasers at War. War dodged all the lasers and flew at Rob. ' ' 50… ' ' War punched Rob hard in the head, and Rob flew backwards. Rob then went right under War and kicked War with his “legs”, and War flew in the air. War then grabbed Rob by the head and threw him onto the moon. Rob looked down at Earth and saw War flying to him. ' ' 40… ' ' War punched Rob in the head, and then fired a mega laser at Rob. Rob dodged it and started punching War all over the face. Rob then threw War back down to Earth. War smashed into Earth and watched as Rob was flying right to him. ' ' 30… ' ' War punched Rob in the head, and then kicked him into a tree. Rob then grabbed a tree and chucked it at War. War dodged the tree and punched Rob in the face. War then grabbed a house and chucked it at Rob. Rob fired a laser at the house, and then house blew up. ' ' 20… ' ' War then grabbed a bunch of rocks and started chucking them at Rob. Rob dodged all the rocks and kicked War in the face. Rob then grabbed War by the head and flew high into the air. ' ' 10… ' ' Rob started flying higher and higher into the air. War quickly kicked Rob out of his reach. War then made a mega laser and fired it at Rob. “Great.” said Rob. Rob got hit by the laser and blew up. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!! “I WAS going to save someone from dying, but you stopped me. That’s what i was hiding, noob.” said War Machine as he flew away. ' ' THIS MELEE’S WINNER IS… WAR MACHINE!!!!!!!!!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel Comics' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Male-only battles Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees